seallorefandomcom-20200213-history
Goste
Goste is a primary protagonist of SealLore. His current place of Residence is in the Meme Wastelands, where he has lived his entire life, although he is nearly never present at his home. Goste is a adventurer and his original motive of adventuring was to cure that of his curse True-Autism. True-Autism a powerful binding magic given to Goste at birth by a being of relation to the Ancients. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Goste's Early life, only one person that really treated him well was his father who told him to put on his pants in important situations, and his best-friend theprotector08 who he met at his earlier years. He has always been disappointed in himself because of his autism and wishes to overcome it. He was also very poor as his family was forced to live in abandoned shacks in the meme wastelands. Story (Duck Chronicles) Goste was a young human as it seemed that lived in the irradiated meme wastelands, he always dreamed of getting rid of the disorder he believed he had which was Autism. He heard of a tale of a weapon from a forgotten time that could cure diseases and heal injuries. This weapon was known as the Godsword, and Goste wished to find it to cure himself. Goste moved out and quickly adventured to a place that he scouted out along time ago. Goste had to go on many expeditions in the past to collect resources such as food and water because of the irradiated land and he could not stay out there for long. The first place he comes across is the fallen city of CAPITAL_COMPLEX. There he finds the first fragment of the godsword which happened to be the hilt. Goste uses the hilt to track the other Godsword Pieces, as they are drawn together. While here at CAPITAL_COMPLEX he discovers that the city was ran by sentient machines and decided to collect one as a souvenir Goste travels far and wide towards the next Godsword Piece and he goes past places such as Trash M'Lar and has encountered many people such as theprotector08 and the Beast of the Sands. Goste eventually arrived in Berlin where he attempts to find news about the second fragment of the Godsword. He finds that out by going into the criminal underground and discovering that it will be in the Realm of the Mist. In addition to this discovery, Goste comes accross a Blue gem that seemed to be significant. Goste had to find a way to travel to the Realm of the Mist, and eventually he found about the Dimensional Spade. A powerful tool to travel across Dimensions and Realms for ordinary people. Along his quest he makes his way to the ferry, where he meets Seal. Seal could feel a powerful magic that he was drawn to which happened to be the Blue gem that belonged to him, he thanks Goste for giving him the gem and by doing this. Seal helps him find the Dimensional Spade and imbues it with enough Dimensional Magic to travel to the Realm of the Mist for one time trip. As Goste arrives in the Realm of the Mist, he quickly collects the second fragment of the godsword and leaves. Story (SealLoreVolumesUncovered, Which is Subject to Change) Somewhere along his journey, Goste is defeated in battle and his True-Autism activates a safety measure. The things that make him, well him, split into what are known as the 'three soul-shards' which are the 'Shard of Normality, Shard of Autism and Shard of Retardation' These three shards are given their own name and they are feel slightly drawn together due to the nature of their binding magic. After a longtime of searching, the Shard of Normality known as El Goose meets with the Shard of Retardation, together and their presence they detected that the final shard was located inside Communist Territory, and more importantly Donald Trump's Manor. Together with a army they both raised with the help of theprotector08, they siege the manor and retrieve the final soul-shard. Fusing into Goste again. Items Goste wears a satchel crafted by Sir Suprem. It has a deceptively high carrying capacity as it was enchanted to make any items placed inside significantly lighter. He also dons a strong bio-organic armour made of cow meat from an italian craftsman Signore Gucci. Signore Gucci also crafted him a mastercraft blade. These two men are some of the most sought after craftsmen in SealLund. Abilities Goste is a fighter with basic skills. Although his victories are mostly flukes, he does have a basic knowledge of fighting and can cast basic but useful spells, such as quick shields, small flames for light and even projectiles. Although this enough makes him skilled enough to win many victories, he also has a triumph card which is his 'True-Autism'. True-Autism disguises itself as normal Autism which is a disorder, however True-Autism makes it much harder to function in simpler things however, when provoked badly, True-Autism is very powerful and can have enough power to overwhelm enemies and to save his life from dire circumstances. One of his most Devastating attacks is his autistic screech which is extremely loud to the point where people can be killed by it if his autism reaches high enough levels. Category:Characters